


【驼金】玫瑰少年

by Francesca08



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	【驼金】玫瑰少年

*用了《玫瑰少年》这首歌做标题，但与歌曲原背景故事无关  
*abo世界观，其余都是私设  
*超级狗血+各种硬来+真的很雷

从腺体标记清除手术后清醒过来，朴佑镇一个人躺在床上，愣愣地想起很久以前的事情。  
他曾经在分化以前，特别希望自己能成为一个beta。  
没有味道，也不会被任何人支配。  
AO平权的运动轰轰烈烈进行了这么多年，到头来人还是一样，会被与自己生理性别最匹配的人吸引。  
爱情永远无法从“性”中剥离出来，但Alpha的标记却可以。  
离婚的夫妻当然有权利合法切断彼此之间这层最紧密的联系。

这场手术进行了很久。朴佑镇的腺体太脆弱了，他本来就不是发育得很好的那种Omega，再加上结婚这段时间他基本上是一直靠着抑制剂维持，导致他在手术的过程中差一点就完全失去了他的腺体。  
医生在他醒来以后第一时间就告诉了他，他将会渡过很漫长的一段疼痛期，他的生殖腔也受到了一些程度的影响，他绝不能再经历一次这样的手术了。  
言外之意，建议他最好不再接受Alpha的终身标记。

朴佑镇眨了眨眼睛，语气平静地问道，“那我还会有发情期吗？还会有生育的能力吗？”  
“有，不过，”医生合上手里的病历，推了推眼镜，“你本来信息素的浓度就很淡，术后只会有减无增。理论上来说你仍然具备生育的能力，只是单身Omega带孩子很辛苦，还是希望你能考虑清楚。”  
这些话朴佑镇在进行手术之前其实已经偷偷在网上查过了，但现在这样躺在病床上听医生亲口说出来，他心里还是有点难过。  
他的信息素确实没什么味道，或者说的直白一点，他是那种毫无性吸引力的Omega。他的前任丈夫明明一开始温柔地说过不会介意，可是婚后没过多久，他就开始频繁染着一身别的Omega的气味醉醺醺地回家。

朴佑镇从来没抗议过丈夫的越界行为。相反他还会在自己的发情期到来的时候，咬着牙为自己注射抑制剂，为的只是能成为一个足够懂事的、大度的Omega。可他的懂事并没有为他换来应有的疼爱，结婚第三年，他的Alpha丈夫终于享受够了这种出轨乐趣，一纸离婚诉求书寄回了他们共同生活的家。  
朴佑镇签收那封邮件的时候，整个人都在颤抖。  
曾经甜言蜜语哄他嫁给他的男人，如今连离婚都不愿意亲口来告诉他。  
他的眼泪大概在走上手术台前已经全部流尽了。  
此时此刻听完医生的要求，朴佑镇眼睛干涩到完全哭不出来，只能虚弱地点了点头。

林煐岷走出病房的时候，疲惫地叹了口气。  
他实在不能理解，自己的Omega手术进行到关键时刻，需要找家属签字的时候，那位Alpha还能淡定地站在走廊里打电话和别人调情是什么操作。  
再三催促以后他才挂断了电话，过来不耐烦地签下了名字，并且追问道，“你们这个手术，是不是能完全清除掉标记啊？我不想以后还要继续被一个又干又松的Omega纠缠了。”  
林煐岷不可置信地抬头看了他一眼。他拉了拉口罩，努力克制自己不动手打人，“先生，请您放尊重一点，他正在经历非常痛苦的事情，他以后可能——”  
那个Alpha似乎听到了什么好笑的事情，他冷笑一声打断林煐岷的话，“呵，他倒是真有本事，连医生都不放过。”

林煐岷来医院这几年，主刀做过的腺体标记清除手术不计其数。可这样粗鲁无礼的丈夫，他还是第一次见到。  
朴佑镇的手术做完被推出来的时候，走廊里已经空空荡荡。他实在不忍心让病人一个人孤孤单单地躺在病房里，索性过去叮嘱了几句。  
“你不可以再做这样的手术了。”  
拜托你下一次一定要擦亮眼睛看清楚，不要再选这样的Alpha来托付终身。他其实更想说的是这些。

听说那个可怜的Omega在手术结束的第二天就独自领了止痛药和抑制剂离开了医院。林煐岷还以为以后都不会再见到他了。  
没想到第二次见面来得这么快。  
他结束了夜班之后迎着朝阳往外面走去，正好遇见了救护车从门口开进来。他听到旁边几个小护士在说这个男孩应该是刚刚做完标记清除手术，身体没恢复就又被强势的Alpha信息素诱导发情了。  
林煐岷突然有了一种不好的预感。他转身回去，进了急诊室，看见那个薄薄的病历本封面上写着“朴佑镇”三个字。  
他和负责急诊的医生打了个招呼，说这位病人刚刚在自己那里接受了手术。急诊医生皱着眉摇了摇头，“他现在的身体情况太差了，居然还敢一个人跑到酒吧那种地方...虽然这次是假性发情，可是再继续这样下去，混乱的Alpha信息素迟早要了他的命。”

朴佑镇只记得自己喝了几杯，后来就开始腿软，再然后就失去了意识。他再次睁眼的时候，第一个看见的人竟然是上次为自己手术的医生。  
他想用手臂撑着坐起来，却发现自己完全没有力气。  
他被换上了一条干净的裤子。而他出门前穿的那条，此刻正搭在旁边的椅背上，不用仔细看都能察觉那上面的深了一块的痕迹。  
被他自己弄脏的，流出的液体的痕迹。  
林煐岷见他醒了，倒了杯水递了过去，关切地说道，“喝点水吧。”  
“抱歉，”朴佑镇接过水杯，眼神移向椅子的方向，有点难为情地开口说道，“因为我是Omega，所以裤子......”  
林煐岷不知道这两者之间有什么联系，“Omega怎么了？”  
因为是Omega，所以会发情，会弄脏自己还有床单，会臣服于别人，而没有吸引力的Omega甚至还会因为肌肉松弛，而无法取悦自己的Alpha爱人。  
林煐岷听不见他的画外音，只是觉得他沉默了很久。  
于是只能用非常无奈的语气对他说道，“Omega又不是罪，你不需要为这种事情道歉。”

“林...煐岷，医生？”  
察觉到一道视线胶着在自己胸前，林煐岷转过来正了正那个写着自己名字的姓名牌，“嗯，我叫林煐岷。”  
朴佑镇把水杯慢慢地从面前推远，“今天谢谢你。”  
“不要再去那种地方了，你需要在安全的环境里好好休息”林煐岷走过去，微笑着替他把被子往上提了提，刚好盖住他满是针孔的手臂，“也不要再注射抑制剂了，你会吃不消的。”

靠近一点就能闻到彼此身上的气味。  
“......你能不能帮帮我？”  
朴佑镇在林煐岷转过身的瞬间拉住了他，眼睛里装满了泪。

林煐岷从来没因为自己是Alpha而觉得自豪过。以前的历史课本上说，他的性别是统治世界的人才配拥有的，他们生来就是主导者。后来这个观点由于过于激烈而被修改，“AO平等”这一口号又站上了历史舞台。  
可所谓的“平等”又并不是真正的“平等”。  
林煐岷一直觉得Alpha和Omega就应该只是单纯的性别差异而已，不该扯上什么平不平等这种话题。  
生而为人，哪种性别或是取向都无罪。  
这些想法他曾经和自己的Omega女友说起过一次，他永远也忘不了女友当时的反应。  
她瞪大了眼睛看着他问道，“林煐岷，你是不是性冷淡啊？”  
说完便拿起抑制剂从床上爬了起来，摔门而去。

后来好长一段时间里，林煐岷真的以为是自己太过理智和冷淡，能把水火交融的事情上升到哲学层面。  
他不是那种世人一般印象中强势的Alpha，他的信息素也没什么侵略性。  
不知道朴佑镇说的那句“能不能帮我”该怎么解读，他没答应也没拒绝，只是尽了自己作为一名医生应该尽到的职责，耐心地陪护他直到出院。  
他们互相留了联系方式，他还和朴佑镇约定，如果觉得哪里不舒服，一定要第一时间告诉他。

午夜梦回他偶尔会有一点点想念那个玫瑰味道的男孩。其实他上次就闻到了朴佑镇的信息素，香香的，却不醉人。  
可是那个名字却从来没在林煐岷的手机屏幕上出现过。  
他也想过要不要试着主动联系，可犹豫再三又放弃了。或许朴佑镇已经去寻找下一段旅程了，他不该打扰。

人生的奇妙之处在于当你想要放下的时候，总会出意外。  
那个从来没主动出现过的人，第一次给林煐岷发来了消息。  
短信界面上干干净净只两个字，“救我”。  
林煐岷从床上坐起来倒吸一口凉气。他迅速回拨了电话，被挂断了几次以后才终于接通。  
“你在——”  
话还没说完，他听见了电话那头落下了清脆的一个巴掌声。  
“你他妈在给谁打电话？”愤怒的男人似乎在质问着什么，“我们才刚离婚你就出去勾引别人？果然Omega都贱，没人上你就痒得不行了是不是？”  
污言秽语一句接着一句，林煐岷听得整个人愣住。他无法想象，有人能对着那双湿漉漉的眼神说出这样残忍的话。  
大概是朴佑镇在争执中夺回了手机的主动权，他小声对着听筒报了个地址，又匆匆挂断了这通求救电话。

林煐岷赶到的时候，男人已经离开了。房间里乱七八糟的像是遭了抢劫，窗户大开，Alpha的气味消散了不少。  
而一直悬在他心上的小Omega则抱着膝盖缩在床的一角。  
看起来没受什么伤，衣服破破烂烂地挂在身上，眼睛红得像兔子。  
林煐岷一步一步地靠过去，慢慢地蹲了下来。对上朴佑镇的眼神，他鬼使神差地伸出手摸了摸他的头。  
“我没事，”朴佑镇擦了擦眼睛朝他笑，一颗虎牙在唇边若隐若现，“我没发情，他嫌我太干了，做了一半就走了。”  
这句话的每一个字单独拿出来林煐岷都能接受，可是连在一起轻描淡写地说出来，他就接受不了。  
第一次动心也许还是偶然。可第二次便绝不再是偶然。  
林煐岷抱住他，小声在他耳边说道，“我来晚了。”  
各种意义上的，来晚了。

同居生活就这么稀里糊涂地开始了。林煐岷帮他打包了所有的行李搬到了自己的公寓。朴佑镇从一进门就开始到处张望，兴奋得像是从来没去过春游的小朋友。  
等他好不容易闹够了才倒在沙发上休息，林煐岷走过去用手抹了一把他额头上的汗，“累了吧？”  
朴佑镇往后躲了躲，嗯了一声，耳朵爬上了令人遐想的红。

一起生活就是字面意义上的一起生活。他们没有说要恋爱，更没有互相承诺过什么。但朴佑镇却难得地觉得自在。  
林煐岷身上没有一点压迫的感觉，被他偶尔露出的一丝信息素包围令人觉得舒服。  
林煐岷年长他几岁，自然而然对他照顾有加。但朴佑镇嘴硬，只有在得了便宜的时候才别别扭扭地叫一声哥哥，其余时间总想找机会直呼林煐岷大名。  
林煐岷也不生气，任他怎么称呼都笑眯眯的。

平时有空他们会聊很多很多的话，对朴佑镇来说，好像从来没有这样一个人这么在意他的生活，在意他今天有没有吃饭，有没有穿得保暖。他贪心地从林煐岷身上汲取着上一段婚姻中没有过的关爱，却不愿意认真思考他们之间的关系。  
到了周末他们会一大早一起去超市买很多他们爱吃的东西，中午一起做饭，然后窝在床上看电影，看一整天，直到天黑，再各自睡到各自的房间里。  
朴佑镇看得困了，把头靠在林煐岷肩上，电影中的说话声音逐渐离他越来越远。他半梦半醒之间感觉到有温热的触感从自己的腺体上滑过，好像有人在耳边说什么。  
“都恢复好了呢......”  
他听不太清楚，换了个姿势缩到林煐岷怀里，嗅着他的味道缓缓入眠。

朴佑镇的发情期马上快到了。  
这让他看着日历上的数字忧心忡忡。  
他已经很久没有在发情期的时候和Alpha共处一室了。他的前任丈夫只会在自己想要的时候回到家里，打开他的双腿，不管不顾地进入他，从来没顾忌过他的发情期。所以这几年他多数都是靠着抑制剂过活的。  
可上次在医院林煐岷也警告过他，不许再频繁地使用抑制剂了。眼下这个两难的情况让他有点纠结。又不能真的恬不知耻地跑过来和林煐岷说，请你和我做爱吧。  
他抱着枕头在林煐岷门口徘徊了很久，终于还是没能敲响那扇门。

第二天早上朴佑镇是被砸门的声音吵醒的。他一醒来就意识到了不对劲。自己身后异样的感觉他当然熟悉。他脑袋嗡的一声，本来还想今天找个借口躲出去，却没想到发情期这么快就到了。  
林煐岷站在门外心急如焚。  
透过门缝传出来的气息令他呼吸不畅。他从来没这么期待过一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。作为Alpha的本能第一次因为这个一直撩拨自己心弦的男孩而觉醒。  
这段时间朴佑镇恢复得很好，所以发情期才来得这么情势汹汹。  
孤A寡O，房间的空气都燥热起来。  
“佑镇，你开门...”林煐岷在外面声音沉沉地叫他。  
朴佑镇忍着冲动在房间里到处搜寻抑制剂的踪迹，却始终没有找到。他屁股湿了一大片，这种羞耻的情热他太陌生了。可房间里到处都是林煐岷的气息，他颤抖着抱紧自己缩成一团，试图抵抗这种与生俱来的生理感受。  
他不能这样，他不能再靠这种信息素作祟来绑住一个Alpha。  
“煐岷...哥......”他艰难地朝着门的方向开口，“你快走，不然你也会发情......”  
“开门！”  
门外的语气不容拒绝。  
“走...”  
他话音未落，林煐岷就转开了门锁。万幸他记得卧室的钥匙就收在茶几下面。

彼此的信息素都清清冷冷，可是此刻交缠在一起，也意外变得火热起来。朴佑镇已经完全无力再挣扎抵抗什么，他被抱到了床上，脱下了泥泞不堪的裤子。  
林煐岷俯身压住他，吮吸着他的耳朵，“别拒绝我。”  
朴佑镇整个人都软了下去。他扭了扭身体，用膝盖轻轻地顶着身上的Alpha，“哥哥......”  
“嗯。”  
林煐岷一边吻他，一边把手伸向那道隐秘的股缝。因为分泌了太多黏黏糊糊的液体，只随意搅动几下，就能听到咕叽咕叽的水声。  
穴口已经做好了准备迎接。里面的软肉缠着林煐岷的手指拼命裹动着，完全不许他离开。  
到底是谁说他又松又干的？林煐岷顺着朴佑镇的脖子一路向下舔吻到小腹的位置，发情期的Omega实在太香了，真的像鲜艳的玫瑰一样。  
肆意绽放着，邀请他折下细细品尝。

林煐岷解开自己的裤子迅速褪下，拉开床头的抽屉迅速拆了一只避孕套。他咬了咬朴佑镇的嘴唇，征求他的意见，“用不用？”  
任何在Omega处在发情热时询问用不用套的人都是在耍流氓。  
朴佑镇根本无法思考，“不要...快进来......”  
林煐岷把手上的东西一丢，压住他的膝盖毫无保留地进入了他。  
抽送的节奏不算太快，但每一下都很深，慢慢地在每个角落里厮磨。  
得了满足的后穴讨好似的收缩着，他们的信息素彻底交融在一起，朴佑镇抬起腿环上林煐岷的腰，紧紧地夹住求他再快一点。  
他哭了。他已经很久没哭了。和林煐岷住在一起的这段时间他每天都很开心，没什么值得哭泣的事情发生。  
但这一切都不及此刻至高无上的性快乐。  
林煐岷正在用舌头舔着他已经挺立起来的乳头，一边舔一边色情地问他舒不舒服，还要不要。  
这是他全身最敏感的地方，可却从来没有被如此温柔地对待过。  
快感从身后的小口出发，在身体里累积，升腾，抵达大脑，他说不出完整的话，只能断断续续地呻吟着。  
他曾经痛恨过这具浪荡的Omega身体，但现在不会了。  
他能用这具身体享受性高潮，享受他身体里Alpha横冲直撞的性器，更重要的是，享受这份爱意。  
林煐岷一定爱他，他毫不怀疑。  
在想到这件事的一瞬间，他高潮了。热液还在涓涓地往外流着，他被林煐岷抱了起来，整个人挂在他身上。他哑着嗓子喊他，“哥哥...好舒服，还要...”

生殖腔被打开了一道缝。  
突如其来的痛意席卷而来，快感瞬间消退了大半。朴佑镇啊了一声，眼泪控制不住地往下掉。林煐岷见状慢慢从他体内退了出来，抱着他安抚道，“乖，我们不做了。”  
他在朴佑镇腿间成结，没在他身体里留下痕迹。  
他清楚这阵剧痛来源于什么。  
那场手术中他发现朴佑镇的腺体发育不良，再加上长期使用抑制剂造成的信息素紊乱，生殖腔受到了影响，强行对他进行永久标记于他而言应该是场不小的灾难。他无法想象他被标记的时候到底有多痛。

朴佑镇意识逐渐模糊，后来便什么也听不见了。  
梦里他仍然带着一身荆棘，却第一次安心地睡在了一片温暖的土壤里。  
他恍惚梦见小时候的事。  
妈妈对他说，无论他是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，以后一定会有人真心实意地爱他。  
所以哪怕他被残忍地清除了一次标记，被他曾经满心付出过的Alpha遗弃，他也没怀疑过。  
一定会有这个人出现的。

朴佑镇再次清醒的时候，林煐岷正躺在他身边看他。  
阳光透过窗台洒进来，他们被笼罩在光明里面。他失焦地看了林煐岷几秒，伸手环住他的脖子，把自己埋在他的颈窝使劲儿地嗅着。  
他梦里的那片土壤就是这个味道。  
“还疼不疼？”林煐岷摸了摸他的小腹，“对不起，忘了你的......”  
朴佑镇摇了摇头，苦笑着反问道，“我以后是不是都......不能在生殖腔里成结了？”  
出于医生的道德，林煐岷实在无法骗他，“不一定，只是可能要观察一段时间。”  
“你喜欢小孩吗？”  
朴佑镇翻了个身背对着他。  
“啊？”  
他把手按在刚才林煐岷摸过的地方，怅然若失，“可惜不能为你生个孩子了。”

人类进化出第二性别已经是百年之前的事。  
上天赋予Omega的最大资本便是生育能力。腺体、发情期、生殖腔，一切都是为了生育而衍生出来的。他们会拥有自己唯一的Alpha，为他生下可爱的孩子，组成幸福的家庭。  
可这个机会却无法属于每一个Omega。  
“佑镇，你知道我爱你吧。”  
林煐岷的声音从背后响起，朴佑镇咬着嘴唇不肯让自己失态得哭，“煐岷哥，要不我们算了吧...”  
你值得一个完满的、健全的Omega，而不是我这样，支离破碎的、功能异常的身体。  
他享受林煐岷那份爱意，却又不忍心独占。

林煐岷看着他抽动的肩膀，认真地说道，“你回头看看我。”  
朴佑镇没动。  
“有没有孩子，有没有标记，我都不在乎。我说我爱你，是爱你朴佑镇这个人，不是你Omega的身份或是身体。我承认我对你有生理需求，这是Alpha的本能，但那绝不凌驾于我的爱之上。”  
“你要相信现代医学，”林煐岷轻轻把他转了回来，擦了擦他流了满面的泪，“最重要的是，你要相信我。”

他们对视了一会儿，又颤抖着抱在一起接吻，窗外的世界喧嚣着来来往往，却丝毫不打扰这一隅的甜蜜。  
会有人陪你安静，会有人全心地爱你。  
这世间最伟大的誓言也不过如此。

朴佑镇的肚子叫了。他推了推林煐岷，嘴里含糊地说道，“我饿了。”  
“再亲一下，”林煐岷握着他的手不肯松开，“想吃什么？甜的好不好？”  
“都好。”  
这世间最朴实的誓言也不过如此，柴米油盐的平淡日常，我与你携手共度。

这誓言请你一直相信，我的玫瑰少年。

FIN.


End file.
